


Movie Night on Elm Street

by bettsc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: And not just because of the candy, Betty is a sly lady, Betty loves scary movies, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Soft Boy Jug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettsc/pseuds/bettsc
Summary: Jughead Jones finds himself at the Cooper household on Halloween night, and it's not just the scary movies that are giving him goosebumps.





	Movie Night on Elm Street

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot inspired by RaporLilian's prompt: 
> 
> Jughead may be a film buff, but it turns out, he's also a big chicken when it comes to scary movies. Betty finds them fun. 
> 
> This is pre-relationship, with lots of tooth rotting fluff and pining. 
> 
> No beta for this one, so please excuse any mistakes and or egregious misuse of tense.

It’s the week leading up to Halloween weekend and the halls of Riverdale High were buzzing with excited students, all preparing for Cheryl Blossom’s annual Halloween Party at Thornhill. Even Riverdale High itself was feeling the Halloween spirit; orange and black streamers that hung around the halls, cut-outs of ghosts and pumpkins tapped across bulletin boards and on lockers.

 

Jughead Jones was more than relieved that the weekend was fast approaching and the week was over. It had been an extra task to evade Reggie Mantle and his band of rich kids from the Goonies who had been pranking their fellow classmates all week.

 

He stood by his locker putting his books into his messenger bag when a flash of blonde sidled up next to him.

 

Betty Cooper.

 

His editor-in-chief and boss.

 

His best friend since kindergarten.

 

The love of his life.

 

Betty Cooper was kind, whip-smart, poised, fierce and downright brilliant. When they were six, she stood on the playground in her pink ballerina tutu with glitter on her face and stuck up for him when the other kids in the class made fun of his homemade pirate costume. And instead of sharing the cupcakes that her and sister Polly had baked for the class Halloween party, she’d grabbed his arm and they had snuck off to eat them by themselves.

 

Well, Betty ate two of the cupcakes and Jughead gladly finished the rest. From then on Betty was an honorary guest in his treehouse, no matter how many times Archie stated that it was “boys only.”

 

She was everything, and Jughead was fairly certain there would never be another girl for him other than Betty Cooper. She was very own Hitchcock blonde. However there was just one minor detail: she had no idea he was in love with her.

 

Jughead had managed to quell his admiration for her over the years, worried about their friendship, and what would happen if how he felt was not reciprocated.

 

“Hey, Betts.”

 

“Hey, Jug!” She opened her locker, and stuck her inside and started to pull books out. She was dressed in a dark maroon sweater with a white collar peeking out and her long legs in black jeans that accentured every perfect curve of her body.

 

_Those legs._

 

What?

 

He’s a sixteen year old boy; he’d be blind not to have noticed the way that Betty had begun to fill out her sweaters and jeans over the years.

 

She stuffed a few textbooks into her backpack, and closed her locker. “You working at the Twilight Tonight?”

 

“Sure, am.”

 

“You still showing that awful movie this month?”

 

He made a sound of disgust. “Yes. You’d think film goers would have had enough of those fake paranormal activity movies, but I guess not.”

 

“They just don’t make horror films like they used too.”

 

He gave noncommittal shrug and hummed a response.

 

Jughead loved his job at the Twilight Drive-In and he was a self proclaimed cinephile. However, their other best friend Archie Andrews, had all but ruined the horror genre for Jughead.

 

When they were eight, Archie invited Jughead and Betty over when his parents went out to dinner to watch _The Ring_. Archie and Betty had both loved it, and Jughead had spent the whole evening trying not to let his friends see how scared he was by nervously eating half of the pizza, all of the chocolate chip cookies Betty had baked, and practically of the popcorn. He would never admit that he had nightmares for months after.

 

Over the years he realized that suspense gave him anxiety and he did not have the stomach for gore. That’s not to say that he did appreciate cinematic geniuses like Hitchcock and the Godfather of indie film Tarantino, it just meant that he had to learn how to separate himself from the events of the film and remind himself that none of it was real. Or, just avoid those movies and enjoy the rest of their filmography.

 

“Do you work tomorrow night too?”

 

“Nope, switched with Dilton. He works Halloween and I’m working his Christmas eve shift now. There’s only so many times a person can watch another human get ominously dragged by their feet into a basement, Betts.”

 

She laughed lightly and cleared her throat, “In that case, would you want to come over and do a scary movie night at my house? My parents are away at some journalism conference.”

 

“You’re not going to Cheryl’s party?”

 

“Veronica already tried to rope me in to going with her, Archie and Kevin. I’d rather spend my night binging all of the Halloween snacks my mother disapproves of. Not to mention, every Veronica Lodge approved Halloween costume was basically fancy lingerie and cat ears.” She shook her head.

 

He had to try really, _really_ hard not to picture Betty in lingerie.

 

She added quietly, “Plus, hanging out with you is way more fun than Cheryl’s stupid party.”

 

He noticed the blush bloom in her cheeks, and something fluttered fiercely in his stomach.

 

A movie night at Betty’s house?

 

A movie night at Betty’s house without the dragon that is Alice Cooper hovering around?

 

A movie night at Betty’s house with just him, her and their couch?

 

His brain almost short circuited at the invitation until he realizes she had said a _scary movie_ night.

 

He tried to play it off. “A scary movie night, Betts? You sure that’s a good idea if you’re home alone all weekend by yourself?”

 

She rolled her eyes and gently shoved his shoulder. “I’ll be fine.” The corners of lips upturned into a coyish smirk, “Besides if I get too scared, I’ll have you to comfort me.”

 

Was she... _flirting_ with him?

 

There had been moments recently that made him question whether or not he was the only one who felt the electricity between them. A causal brush of her hand against his while they walked to Pop’s; leaning a closer over his shoulder to edit his work in the Blue and Gold office; a lingering hug here and there.

 

He tried quell his excitement and slow his rapid heart beat. “I’m in. A movie night sounds fun.”

 

“Alright, great. It’s date.” Her face immediately reddened and she stuttered. “Not a date _date_ , you know what I mean.”

 

“Yeah, of course. It’ll be fun.”

 

She gave him a brilliant smile. “Great. I’ve gotta run to Vixen’s practice, but I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“See you tomorrow, Betts.” She turned to leave and he watched as her blonde ponytail bounced in time with her steps down the hallway.

 

As soon as she was out of sight, Jughead groaned and let his forehead fall into his locker. He’s not sure what he’s more terrified of: telling Betty Cooper he’s been in love with her since they were six, or the scary movies on her list.

 

* * *

 

The leaves on the ground crunched under his boots as he made his way down Elm Street to the Cooper’s house. Little kids dressed as dinosaurs and princesses excitedly ran past him on their way to the next house to trick or treat at. All the while, Jughead’s heartbeat felt had gotten a little louder in his ears as he approached her house.

 

_Be cool, Jug._

 

_Don’t be awkward._

 

_You’re just hanging with your best friend._

 

_It’s not a date._

 

And yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about how she had called it that. For once, he let a little hope overshine his normally sardonic way of relating to the world.  

 

The brick steps and pathway leading up to the Cooper’s house were lined with varying shades of pumpkins: some perfectly orange, others a muted green and white. Cobwebs were tastefully hung around the trees and bushes. Jughead chuckled at the wooden sign on the front door. The sign is shaped like a black witch’s hat, and in curly purple script it read, _“The witch is in.”_ He had been with Betty and Polly when they had purchased the sign the year before Polly went to college, and Alice loved it. The play on words had become inside joke between the three of them.

 

Jughead curled his chilled fingers into a fist and knocked on the door. He could hear Betty’s footsteps inside and as she opened it, he held up a bag of candy he’d bought after his shift at the Twilight last night; M&Ms, Milk Duds and Red Vines, all of Betty’s favorites. He figured flowers would have been be to forward, so candy was the next best thing.

 

“Trick or Treat?” He asked with a goofy grin.

 

His heart skipped a beat when she smiled, “Happy Halloween Juggie!”

 

She was a vision in her deep orange sweater, that came to a V that showed the slope of her delicate collar bones. Were collarbones supposed to be that attractive?

 

 It was Betty, who was he kidding. Everything about her was attractive.  

 

Her hair was down around her shoulders in soft waves, instead of up in her usual ponytail. While Betty Cooper’s ponytail was certainly iconic, he’d come to enjoy her best like this, relaxed and carefree. There had been a few times while they were working late on the Blue and Gold where she had let her locks out of their ponytailed prison and he had wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it. He felt honoured to be one of the few people that got to see her like this.

 

Before he could stop himself he blurted out, “You look really pretty, Betty.” His gaze traveled south down to her feet. “I like your socks too.”

 

The black socks are covered with candy corns.

 

This girls slays him.

 

She gave him a timid smile but stunning smile. “Thanks, Jug. They’re festive! Come on in, I’ve just set out snacks.”

 

He walked through the door, and shrugged off his jacket off, leaving him his grey and black flannel.  “So, I saw all of the trick-or-treaters. Guess our movie marathon might be interrupted by some doorbell ringing?”

 

Secretly, he was okay with the prospect because maybe, just maybe, Betty would want to put on something less scary. Something that they’ve seen before.

 

“Oh, we don’t have to worry about that.” She strode past him and into the kitchen and came back with a piece of paper and big bowl of candy in her hands.

 

_Please take one piece of candy. Be sure to leave some for other trick-or-treaters!_

 

She set the bowl on a small table she’d placed on the porch and taped the sign to the front door. She closed the door and turned out the porch light, “There! No door bell ringing.”

 

He swallowed hard. “Great. Good idea.”

 

He noticed how sweaty his palms had become, and tried to tell himself that it’s  just warm in the house. It’s certainly not because of his nerves. Nope, not one bit. Not at all.

 

“Come on.” She took the bag of candy from his hands and gestured for him to follow her into the living room.

 

As if he couldn’t love Betty Cooper anymore, he sees the feast laid out on the coffee table. There’s popcorn of course, but there’s also caramel corn, caramel apples, cookies shaped like bats and ghosts, and small things that look like mummies but also suspiciously like pigs in a blanket.

 

He clutched his hand to heart dramatically, “Betty Cooper, be still my heart. Are you trying to put me into a sugar coma?”

 

The pink her cheeks rose as they sat down on the couch next to each other. “No, but I figure if my mom isn’t here to breath down my neck, _‘Elizabeth you should watch yourself, it’ll go straight to your hips’”,_ she mimicked Alice Cooper’s brisk timbre and rolled her eyes. With a little conspiratorial whisper, “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.”

 

Jughead reached for a cookie, and his mouth decided to speak before his brain could catch up. “Believe me Betts, your hips are perfect the way they are. Your mom doesn’t know what she’s talking about.”

 

He hears her small intake of breath, and with wide eyes realizes what he’d said.

 

Betty is quiet for a moment, as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, “Thanks, Jug.”

 

His cheeks are filled with cookie as he grins and then swallows. “Anytime.” Nervously he picks up another cookie and shoves it into his mouth and Betty giggles.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing, I’m glad you like them.”

 

“You make the best cookies, Betts. That’s just a fact.” He shrugs, and wipes his hands free of crumbs. “So, what’s on our list to watch first?”

 

Please don’t be _too scary._

 

 _Please_ don’t be too scary.

 

Betty smiled wickedly, “I’d thought we’d start with the classics.” She took the remote from off the table and turned the TV on.

 

Psycho.

 

_Of course._

 

When he doesn’t answer her right away, she looks over with concern on her face. “I just thought since you love Hitchcock so much, this would be a good one to start with.”

 

Trying not to panic, his voice cracks slightly. “No! No, it’s perfect. Just the right amount of scary.”

 

He figures his diversion works when she smiles, and continues to go through the movies she has queued up. “I’ve also got _An American Werewolf in London, Silence of the Lambs,_ and thought we could end it with our friends Freddie, Jason and Michael. How’s that sound?”

 

She’s picked out the very movies he’s avoided over the years. Classic and disturbing; Gorey and grisly. Betty sounds so excited and he desperately doesn’t want to disappoint her.

 

Hoping she can’t hear the nerves in his voice,“That is the ultimate scary movie list, Betts. I’m impressed.”

 

Not to mention he’s also _terrified._

 

She smiles proudly at him, and he thinks: worth it.

 

If he can just concentrates on being next to her, he can make it through. The subsequent nightmares he’ll have for weeks after this with totally be worth spending 12 hours next to Betty Cooper on her couch.

 

He hopes.

 

* * *

 

Before they had started the movie, Betty had gotten up to get them drinks, and he noticed that when she sat down she was just a smidge closer to him than she had been before. As the film intensified she had scooted closer to the edge of her seat, engrossed in the movie playing out in front of them.

 

He sees it; the dark figure approaching from behind the curtain.

 

He hears it; the shrill notes of Marion Crane’s impending doom as Norman Bates stabs her several times.

 

His body tensed as the music swelled and he looked anywhere but the screen as he tried to keep down the copious amounts of caramel corn and candy sitting in his stomach. He glanced quickly at the TV to see what he knows is blood rushing down the drain of the shower and feels his stomach quiver.

 

Betty was enamored. “This has the best horror scene in cinematic history, hands down. Did you know that Vivien Leigh was so affected by the filming of this scene that she could never take showers again? Wow. I am starting to sound like you.” Turning back to face him, “Guess spending all that time with you lately-- _Jug_?”

 

He hadn’t realized that at some point during the movie he had picked up one of Alice Cooper’s fancy throw pillows and was now clutching it for dear life.

 

Loosening his grip on the pillow, he coughs awkwardly. “Uh, yeah. I did know that.”

 

Betty doesn’t buy for a second. She regarded him quietly for a moment before squinting her eyes at him, “Juggie, are you _scared?”_

 

“No!” He answers too quickly and too loudly.

 

She grinned. “Oh my god, you are!” She turned her body to fully face his now, her legs tucked up under her, her knees touching his left thigh. “You’re afraid of scary movies, aren’t you?”

 

He scoffed, “Please, Betts.”

 

“Then why are you holding onto that pillow like it’s the last Pop’s burger on the planet?”

 

Nothing gets past Betty-Nancy-Drew-Cooper. He closed his eyes and sighed. ““Fine. I don’t do so well when it comes to scary movies.”

 

Jughead opened one eye to see Betty trying to contain her laughter. “Hey, it’s not funny, okay? I can’t help it if that movie Archie made us when were eight freaked me out and probably ruined scary movies for me for life!”

 

Unable to hold it in any longer, Betty lets out her laughter. “Oh, oh I’m so sorry, Jug. It’s awful of me to laugh, I know. But I can’t help it,” she sniffed and wiped gently at her eyes. “It’s just so ironic.”

 

It is ironic when he really thinks about it. Here he is, a self proclaimed film enthusiast, who can’t handle watching anything of the horror genre.  

 

He smiled at his own **l** udicrousy and joined Betty in her laughter. It’s a funny scene when he looks back on, them in hysterics while Norman Bates sinks Marion Crane’s car in the river.

 

Their laughter subsided, and he looked over at Betty, her green eyes full of mirth.

 

“What?”

 

She looks so beautiful like this, laughing and happy.

 

“What?” she implored again.

 

Before he could chicken out, he reached over to cup her face gently in his hands and press his lips to hers. Their lips push and pull softly against one another, her lips sweet from the candy they’d been eating. As he pulls back, he sees the soft flutter of her lashes, her eyes still closed.

 

He put his forehead to hers and breathes out a sigh of relief. “Betts.”

 

“I’ve waited so long for you to do that.”

 

His eyes snap open. “Wait. What? You have?”

 

Emboldened by the adorable look on his face, she cupped his face in her hands and gave him a chaste kiss. “God, _yes,_ Jug.”

 

“So, all the times in the Blue and Gold? And Pop’s?”

 

“I wanted you to kiss me every single time.”

 

Their lips meet again, and soon he feels her tongue along the seam of his lips, finding its way into his mouth. Kissing Betty Cooper is everything he’s ever imagined and more. They kiss for what feels like hours before finally breaking apart slowly to catch their breath.

 

Jughead is met with her hooded gaze, as the thought dawns on him.

 

He grins slyly, “Betty Cooper. Was this whole movie marathon a ruse to get me on your couch while your parents were out of town?”

 

Betty pretends to pick a piece of lint from his collar. “Maybe.” She gives him a coy smile as she drapes her arms over his shoulders. “And the funny thing is that this whole time I thought you were nervous eating because of me, not the movie.”

 

He laughed as he pulled her in for another kiss. “Truth be told, it was mixture of both.”

 

* * *

 

Years later, when they’re sitting on the couch in their apartment, Jughead can feel the cool metal of her engagement ring as he holds Betty’s hand during their annual horror movie marathon. She still makes fun of him from time to time over being a scaredy cat, but instead of nervously eating everything in front of him when he gets frightened, he can distract himself by kissing her anytime he wants. And boy, does he get frightened often.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @bettsc


End file.
